deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ominous (Sonic Overload) vs Dracula (Castlevania)
Ominous (Sonic Overload) vs Dracula (Castlevania) is a fan-made, what-if battle against two antagonistic characters from different gaming franchises. This is about an anti-villain going up against a full-on villain. Description Ominous vs Dracula (Castlevania) - Sonic Overload vs Castlevania! While they may be polar opposite in a lot of ways, these two fighters have one thing in common: They're both antagonists. Can Ominous be able to purge Dracula of his evil for good? Will Dracula take a bloodthirsty bite out of Ominous? Interlude (*Cue: Invader - Jim Johnston*) *Wiz: For every hero, there's a villain. For every protagonist, there's an antagonist. *'Boomstick: But just like all heroes, these guys all come in many different shapes and sizes.' *Wiz: Like Ominous, the main antagonist/anti-villain of Sonic Overload. *'Boomstick: And Dracula, the main antagonist/full-on villain of the Castlevania series. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Ominous *Wiz: Many years ago, in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, there lived a small village that wasn't too far away called Shallow Valley. *'Boomstick: What the hell kind of name is “Shallow Valley” anyway? Is it, like, really flat or something?' *Wiz: Yeah, you could say that, but it's mostly due to how immensely shallow and spiteful everyone living there is. *'Boomstick: Oh... well, inside this dickhead of a village, lived a young panther named Grey, who... didn’t really have the best life in the world, but hey, when you’re living in a place like this, you're bound to go through some shit.' *Wiz: Bullied, abused, and neglected throughout his entire life, this panther had decided he had enough. *'Boomstick: After thinking of ways to try and fix his burdens, along with the possible burdens of others, Grey came across a magical orb that gave him the ability to manipulate morality/empathy. Yep, it's ''that kind of power. ' *Wiz: This, however, proved to be his biggest mistake, as when he decided to use his newfound power to change the very state of existence for the good of everyone, the gods sealed him away into the Mystic Ruins due to misconception that he was gonna use it for evil, as well as gave him the name... Ominous. *'Boomstick: Damn! That's gotta suck!' *Wiz: Tell me about it. Fortunately for him, after 10,000 years of imprisonment, a certain egg-shaped mad scientist finds and frees him after hearing legends about him created by the same gods themselves. *'Boomstick: They put him in legend, too?! Man, does this guy ever get a break?' *Wiz: In spite of what his appearance may have you believe, Ominous is a very powerful being in his own right. *'Boomstick: He's able to manipulate the morality, intentions, and ugh... feelings of both himself and others around him.' *Wiz: By using this power, he can change his opponents' morality to whatever state he chooses, whether it'd be good, evil, or even neutral. He can also perceive the morality of others in order to make them see either their light side or dark side, as well as manipulate the feelings and emotions of others, making them either happy, sad, angry, etc. *'Boomstick: So, he can control your soul?! That's pretty damn creepy.' *Wiz: Not exactly. He just has the ability to control the morality and feelings, which is more of a mental construction, while the soul is more spiritual by comparison. *'Boomstick: Oh... Still creepy, though. Anyways, morality and emotion warping ain't his only power. He can also blasts through metal by projecting energy, teleport through short distances, and even fly! ' *Wiz: He also possesses enhanced strength, durability, agility, and speed, though he only uses these abilities for more psychic and painless purposes rather than physical and painful. *'Boomstick: Like some kind of morality-warping hippie.' *Wiz: And, after absorbing all seven Chaos Emeralds, he transforms into Perfect Ominous. In this form, his abilities increase dramatically. *'Boomstick: He becomes faster, stronger, gains nigh-invulnerability, and can fly...' *Wiz: Uh... *'Boomstick: Even faster than he could normally!' *Wiz: Okay... Not only does his physical abilities increase, but also his supernatural ones as well. Being able to use his more powerful morality/empathy manipulating powers to achieve his ultimate goal. *'Boomstick: Though, like a lot of these extremely powerful, super titans in the Sonic universe, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of rings, it won't even be able to last a full-minute. ' *Wiz: Ominous has taken beatings from both Sonic and Sid, is powerful enough to destroy a city, and fast enough to keep up with Eggman's Egg-Mobile, which is also capable of keeping up with Sonic. By comparing Sonic's possible maximum speed that we've calculated earlier in our video of Mario vs Sonic (2018), to the speed of the Egg-Mobile, then *'Boomstick: Holy crap! Does this guy have any weaknesses?' *Wiz: Why, yes, he does. There are some opponents and obstacles that are immune to his morality/empathy warping powers, like robots, Psychic Shields, other non-living beings, and opponents who have either indomitable will, complete apathy, moral transcendence, and/or psychic immunity. This is due to the fact that his powers only work on a psychic scale. *'Boomstick: Wait, he's psychic now?! Now it's gotten even creepier.' *Wiz: Oh, but it doesn't stop there. He also gets very tired if he uses too much of his teleportation and energy projection. He also isn't immune to his own powers and he needs a lot of energy to reach his full potential, but if he absorbs too much energy, he may explode within a very large radius. Plus, his effects can be reversed by either his choice or death. *'Boomstick: Is that all?' *Wiz: There's two more left, and they're his most prominent ones yet. *'Boomstick: *Groans*''' *Wiz: Due to living a life of so much pain and abuse, Ominous has developed a lot of self-loathing and self-consciousness. He constantly believes himself to be just as, if not more evil, than what he presumes to be everyone else beyond the omniverse. He also doesn't think of himself as stronger or better than anyone else as a way to not be overconfident. *'Boomstick: Phew! Talk about a total sad sack. This guy really needs to lighten up a bit.' *Wiz: Boomstick, be a little bit more sensitive, okay?! He's already had it as hard as it is! *'Boomstick: What?! What'd I say?!' *Wiz: But even with all these weaknesses, Ominous has proved that he has the potential to change everything. *''Ominous: I'm not gonna let this world and everything beyond it get off scot free for the evil that it and everything in it possesses; especially me!'' Dracula *Wiz: Deep within the world of Castlevania, there lived a large castle, and in that castle lived the lord of vampires. *'Boomstick: Ruthven? ' *Wiz: What? No, Dracula. Originally known by his former name, Mathias Cronqvist, this young man, soon to be vampire, fought alongside Leon Belmont in the name of God. *'Boomstick: Until he lost his lover to a deadly illness and wanted revenge on God because of that, so that didn't last.' *Wiz: Destined to wreak his vengeance, Mathias turned to God's opposite counterpart. *'Boomstick: The Devil?' *Wiz: No, Chaos. *'Boomstick: Sooo, The Devil, then. Got it.' *Wiz: Anyway, After going through several trials to seek his revenge, including using the Crimson Stone, Mathias turned into a vampire, abandoned his ownhumanity, and became the dark lord himself, Dracula. *'Boomstick: He even hired Death as his personal assistant, so that's a plus.' *Wiz: But it didn't take Dracula long to find love, however, as when he met another girl named Lisa, the two got married and had a child named Alucard. *'Boomstick: But, that didn't last long either. Turns out, a nearby church wasn't too fond of this married couple, so they accused Lisa of witchcraft and got burned at the stake as a result. Damn, that cold...! Er, hot.' *Wiz: After that tragic experience, Dracula had decided to take his revenge on both humanity and God. *'Boomstick: And he can do it, too. This guy's got a huge supply of deadly abilities in his arsenal, including flight, blood-suckin', and even teleportation of all things.' *Wiz: He can also steal souls from his victims, shapeshift into whatever form he chooses, and can also reincarnate after 100 years of death. *'Boomstick: Oh, he can do that, too, I guess. No matter how many times this vampire lord gets defeated by his old "friends", the Belmonts, he never seem to go away completely. Like a blood-suckin', demonic cockroach.' *Wiz: Actually, while cockroaches are very durable, they can be killed by boric acids, which won't actually kill an entire infestation, but it can kill a cockroach in an instant. So... you're not too far off. *'Boomstick: Yeah, science, cockroaches, whatever.' *Wiz: Um... Well, despite what his normal form may have believe... *'Boomstick: You've already said that.' *Wiz: Whatever. Dracula has done some impressive feats throughout his years of battle with the Belmonts. He's fast enough to keep up with Zephyr and avoid his incoming throwing knives, strong enough to lift a person with just one hand, and durable enough to withstand the stomping pressure of Gergoth. By calculating Gergoth's size when compared to Dracula's, *'Boomstick: Man, that's gotta be one invincible dude!' *Wiz: Well, he does have his faults, though. He isn't immune to holy weapons or holy magic, and can be destroyed by sunlight. Plus, he's very cocky and arrogant. *'Boomstick: Is that all?' *Wiz: That's all. *'Boomstick: Phew, what a relief.' *Wiz: In spite of his faults, Dracula is still capable of striking fear into the hearts of men. *''Dracula: Ha! Mankind. A cesspit of hatred and lies. Fight for them, then, and die for their sins! '' Intermission * Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! *'Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!' Who will win and why? Ominous (Sonic Overload) Dracula (Castlevania) Draw Death Battle Prelude It was dark outside in Transylvania. The moon was full, the trees were bare of leaves, and tombstones surrounded what seemed to be the castle of Dracula. The camera quickly cuts to Ominous walking through the barren forest until he accidentally steps on one of the tombstones. *''Ominous: Huh? What's this?'' Curious, Ominous looks down on the tombstone and sees that there is writing on it. *''Ominous: "Here lies Lisa?"'' Suddenly, a shadowy figure with red glowing eyes appears behind him and knocks Ominous away from the tombstone. *''???: You...! How dare you ruin the last remains of my dear Lisa!'' Ominous slowly gets up from the ground, but is then almost hit with an energy blast before quickly dodging it. *''Ominous: Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Wait, who are you?'' The shadowy figure reveals himself to be Dracula. *''Dracula: Humanity's worst fear.'' *''Ominous: Look, I don't want to fight you, I just need- Woah!'' Dracula shoots another energy blast at Ominous before he quickly dodges it again. *''Dracula: Foolish mortal. I'll make you pay for ruining my wife's remains!'' *''Ominous: Okay, fine then. If you want to fight me so badly, then I guess I have no choice. '' FIGHT! Death Battle The fight starts with Ominous shooting a light purple ball of energy at Dracula before the latter teleports out of the way and pummels Ominous to a wall. Ominous immediately gets up and dodges away from a powerful punch from Dracula, before trying to use his Morality/Empathy powers on the latter. Unfortunately, nothing happens and Dracula summons his army to charge at Ominous. Ominous tries to run away but gets trampled by them in the process. *''Dracula: Had enough?'' Ominous slowly gets up again and exhaustedly closes his eyes and does a T-pose in front of Dracula. *''Ominous: Alright, fine then. I've had it already. You want to kill me so badly? Go ahead. I deserve it.'' *''Dracula: Very well, then.'' Dracula transforms into a giant beast and charges at Ominous while he's talking. *''Dracula: Die, mortal!'' As Dracula charges at Ominous, a bright light engulfs the screen. After it clears up, The Chaos Emeralds appear around Ominous. *''Dracula: What?! What is this?!'' Ominous opens his eyes and becomes surprised that the Chaos Emeralds are around him. *''Ominous: The Chaos Emeralds? Where did these come from?'' Dracula tries to slash at Ominous with his big, powerful claws, but Ominous teleports out of the way. *''Ominous: Never. Time for me to finish this.'' Ominous taps into the Chaos Emeralds' power and transforms into Perfect Ominous, effectively giving him near-godlike power. Both Dracula and Ominous charge at each other until they headbutt each other and fly into the skies of Transylvania. After a few slashes and punches in the air, Ominous immediately gets ready to use his Morality/Empathy manipulation powers on Dracula again, now that he's in his super form. *''Ominous: I won't fail again! It's time to end this conflict now!'' Ominous blasts his Morality/Empathy warping powers towards Dracula while the latter arrogantly yawns in boredom, getting ready to face the blast. Just like last time, it doesn't work on him and he laughs at Ominous. *''Ominous: What? Why isn't it working?'' *''Dracula: Because, my pathetic panther. I. don't. have. a. soul! '' Ominous immediately loses his perfect form before Dracula teleports from behind him and bites his neck, sucking Ominous' blood and effectively killing him. KO! Ominous is seen being dug in a tombstone by one of Dracula's minions while Dracula fixes Lisa's tombstone. Results *'Boomstick: Damn, that's tough!' *Wiz: It sure was, Boomstick. While Ominous may have had the advantage in terms of agility, Dracula was able to trump him in almost every other category. *'Boomstick: Plus, Since Dracula didn't have a mortal soul, Ominous didn't have to power to change his morality. But wait, why couldn't he just use his super strength to punch him in the gut or something?' *Wiz: Well, he could have done something like that, but according to the creator of Ominous, he mostly chooses not to. *'Boomstick: But why didn't he just use his energy blasts at Dracula while he was in his super form?' *Wiz: I guess it didn't cross his mind at the time. *'Boomstick: Oh. Well, then it looks fighting wasn't in Ominous' blood.' *Wiz: The winner is Dracula. Who were you rooting for? Ominous Dracula Draw Next Time *'Boomstick: Next time, on Death Battle!!!' '' Trivia * The connection between Ominous and Dracula is they're antagonists of their respective games. Both of them used to be regular beings until a tragic event caused them to gain powers. Both events were inadvertently caused by deities. But, while Ominous tried to use his powers to destroy all evil, Dracula used it for vengeance instead. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019